freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rage on
Rage On est l'opening de l'anime ''Free! ''Il est interprété par le groupe OLDCODEX dont le chanteur Tatsuhisa Suzuki et il est aussi le douleur de Makoto Tachibana. Rage On est sortie le 17 juillet 2013. La chanson est également la quatrième piste du trosième album de OLDCODEX : A Silent , dans The Roar , publié le 2 avril 2014, une des premières pistes du disque Ever Blue sons , la bande originale de Free!.Anime sorti le 2 octobre 2013. La chanson a été précédée par le second thème d'opening également interprété par OLDCODEX :Dried Up Youthful Fame. Lyrics Rage on (TV Version)= - Rōmaji= Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he hansha shiteku machi wo yugande miseteta katamuku feintoburū nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki he tsunagatta jinjou ja nai kanjou rettou ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye "free" of emotion Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun he the sun is blazing on my armor furimuku hima wa nainda on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go - English = Rage on, dazzling light Heading for that moment when I will look away swiftly Showing a distorted view of the street that it reflects Leaning to one side, the faint blue As I reach out, my hand Is connected to a view I’ve never seen before An abnormal whirlpool Tormented by feelings of inferiority, the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on bended your knees The season I was yearning for, lamenting without even saying goodbye bring down myself Rage on, dazzling light Heading for that moment when I will look away swiftly the sun is blazing on my armor I don’t have time to look back on your mark, it’s too late to turn back “get set” resonates, go }} |-| Rage on (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Days confusion ever free come through my heart me wo somukeru isshun e hanshashiteku machi o igan de miseteta katamuku feintoburū tōmawari no saki de mieta niji wa jiyū e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way I want this momentary shots of fake scenes will it water down blinded past what was it for me, take away without even saying goodbye Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my flavor lost nowhere else to be what I want motometa mono wa nanda? find delight in this silent sagashiteta mirai e habataiteku tori o oikake nobashita boku no te wa mita koto nai keshiki e tsunagatta jinjō janai kachū rettō ni sainamareta the way you want this anxious eyes chose down the blur point on your bended knees akogare no kisetsu nageku without even saying goodbye and bring me down Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my zealot better nothing else to be what I want te ni shita zero wa nanda? find delight in this siren tsunagareba so what a curious thing tarinai kotoba o umeru dake de are we all alone? “nothing" is this where we end? we’ll just go for a glory dazed Days confusion ever free come through my heart with my rage lost can I break in here? break... Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku me wo somukeru isshun e the sun is blazing on my armor furimuki himawanain da on your mark atomodori dekinai get set hibiku go - English= Days of ever free confusions come through my heart until the moment I look away from them The town reflected in a distorted way inclined toward the faint blue The rainbow I saw past the detour was connected toward freedom A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way I want it The momentary shots of fake scenes Will they be watered down? That blinded past, What was it for me? They took it away Without letting me even say goodbye Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my flavor I’m lost with nowhere else to be What I want, what was it I was after? To find delight in this silence Flying toward the future I’m searching for Chasing after the birds The hand I outstretched connected To a scenery I’ve never seen before A maelstrom not like the usual, Tormented in inferiority just the way you want it Your anxious eyes chose down the blur point On your bended knees The seasons I yearned for grieved Without even saying goodbye And brought me down Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my zealot Better than nothing else I can be What I want, what was the zero I had in my hands? To find delight in this siren What a curious thing it’d be if we connected We’d only be filling the missing words Are we all alone? “Nothing" Is this where we end? We’ll just go for a glory dazed Days of ever free confusions Come through my heart With my rage lost Can I break from here? Break… Rage on until the moment when you’ll sharply look away from the dazzling light The sun is blazing on my armor I don’t have time to turn around On your mark, there’s no turning back Get set, resound, go!Rage on English Traduit par Comet Cloud }} Videos Navigation Références en:Rage on Catégorie:Opening